guilds_of_atria_phoenix_nestfandomcom-20200214-history
North Atria
The northern Atrian Empire, also known as North Atria or simply The North, is the most recent part of Sellinos to fall under the Atrian banner. It is bordered by Central and East Atria to the south, the Collean Mountains to the west, the Gulf of Sidia to the east, and most importantly, The Mistlands to the north. North Atria's history and current state are such entirely because of the land's proximity to the Mists. North Atria is the part of the empire with the largest population of Touched, and is where most of them were born or created. Geography The Lower North is not much different in geography from the rest of Atria. The same fields and forests, and the same temperate climate if not a few degrees cooler. The increased presence of magical beasts, each seeking a place to call home, does create some distinct landscapes like mountainsides carved into tall cliffs or spires for wyvern nests, or abnormally stormy areas along the shore where sea serpents lie. The Upper North is a much different story. Being next to The Mistlands, it suffers much of the same magic-induced chaos brought by the high levels of ethernano. The weather is completely unpredictable, though not quite as fantastical as the Mists proper. For instance, hail and a heat wave in the same day is far from unheard of, but one need not fear a rain of frogs or gravity suddenly inverting. The Touched Mutants of Atria's Northern border transformed by the chaotic magics of the Mistlands from being too close for too long. They come in all shapes and sizes, their appearance reflecting their magical Affinity. For instance, someone with an aquatic affinity might find themselves gaining gills, fins, or scales. Or if they're unlucky, parts of them might just become made of water. These mutations are magical in nature, and are thus quite good at conducting magics of their Affinity. They are not as antagonized as the Valbestians, but many still see them as monsters or freaks and keep their distance. The four pillars of magic still apply to the Touched, though with their bodies the way they are only Mind and Spirit are of any consequence. No touched has learned magic outside their Affinity thus far, and many even struggle to do complex magic within their Affinity. On the bright side, the touched can hold far more ether than any other magic user. While they might not be able to use it for as much as a standard wizard, they have little to fear of running out. They can also use their magical mutations with little effort, such as breathing fire or flying. An interesting thing to note about the Touched is how plentiful they are in the North. Current knowledge is that the overcharging of a person's Affinity determines what happens to the resulting Touched. But Affinity is a trait unique to wizards, something that the vast majority of people are not. The question becomes if everyone in the Upper North just happened to be a wizard, or if the process that turned them into Touched also turned them into wizards. What, then, makes a normal wizard? As for the Affinity determining the Touched, there are many Touched who seem to have traits unrelated to their apparent Affinity. This is because the excess Ethernano changes a person's body fundamentally, at a genetic level. As such, there are small aspects of their new bodies that can be passed on to their children, even if their children have an entirely different Affinity, and even if the child does not become fully Touched. A mixed child might look completely normal, save for a small pair of horns or black sclera. History Like the rest of Atria, people have lived in these parts since before Atria's earliest documents. But The North was far less welcoming than the rest of Atria, where the three great states would rise to power. The lands were filled with beasts, far stronger and more numerous than anywhere else, and without the power to tame them like the Valbestians, an empire in the north was impossible. And so, people stayed together in small settlements scattered throughout the region in little pockets of safety. And there they stayed as the years went by. In the lower parts, people banded together to form small kingdoms, centered around the most fortified cities of the land. But up by The Mistlands, some people noticed themselves changing. Their bodies gradually became twisted, growing horns and claws, or turning into something else entirely. At first, the ones who changed were killed or cast aside as cursed or diseased. But there quickly became too many to get rid of. They realized that those closest to the Mist suffered the fastest, most drastic changes. The changed people were dubbed the "Touched", as beings touched by the Mist. In the chaos of the first turnings, Touched society was a crumbling mess. Infighting over what it meant to be Touched, what to do about them, and what had already been done did not make things any easier when the beasts and the very land itself stood against them. In these trying times, many turned to banditry, turning the lands into a lawless contest of survival of the fittest. Lucky for them, their new bodies were much fitter and allowed them to better contend with their surroundings. The victims of these Touched bandits included not only fellow Touched, but also some of the kingdoms of the Lower North. Unfortunately, the reputation formed by these perceived demons come to attack their homes would never truly leave the Touched, even to this day. Back in the Upper North, many were becoming accustomed to the new bodies of them and their fellows. Villages were formed that made full use of their strength as hunters of beasts, using their unique parts to make homes that could withstand the magical chaos of the world around them. Others took to a more nomadic lifestyle, venturing to find the current most hospitable lands and take full advantage of them while they lasted. Such was life, until the Atrian Empire, at this point fully formed, finally set its sights on the north. Annexation of these lands was slow, as many of the empire's resources were being devoted to the war against Valbestia. Many of the lower kingdoms were eager to join the empire, happy to have more protection against the Touched bandits that yet remained. Others less so, but when the empire simply grew around them, absorbing their trading partners and denying them resources, they found they had little choice but to join as well. Not unless they wanted to risk contending with Atria's military might. The far north along The Mistlands is Atria's most recent annexation, and has been Emperor Arvis Atria's focus since making peace with Valbestia. In his desire to further Atria's magical knowledge he has set his sights on The Mistlands, and as such has funded the nation's foremost research facility at its border. This facility would quickly develop a town around it, known as Gloombridge. Many of the town's residents are Touched, hoping that the researchers can somehow find a way to make them normal again.